Begin Again
by TheFaberryProject
Summary: Pero un miércoles en un café, lo vi comenzar de nuevo


Begin Again

Finn y Rachel siempre habían sido la pareja perfecta a los ojos de los demás. Tenían saliendo desde la secundaria y estuvieron comprometidos por unos meses antes de que Rachel declinara la propuesta del chico por causas de la escuela, y de eso ya habían pasado cuatro años. Ahora ambos tenían 22 años y vidas diferentes pretendiendo ser las mismas, sueños que simulaban ser iguales y pensamientos que habían dejado de ser compatibles desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Desde que Rachel había logrado entrar a la universidad, irse a Nueva York y haber pasado de ser la chica de las faldas con suéteres de rombos por ropa de diseñador, las cosas con el chico también habían cambiado. El chico se había quedado en Lima, ya que sus planes de irse con Rachel a Nueva York y estudiar en la NYU habían sido destrozados por que el chico no había sido admitido en la universidad, y el haberse quedado allá sin Rachel lo había vuelto inseguro, celoso y su autoestima estaba por los suelos. Sentía que no valía, que era un inútil, se sentía un don nadie, mientras todos sus amigos y su novia habían salido de Lima, él estaba estancado allí, trabajando para su padrastro.

Cada vez que Finn visitaba a su novia en Nueva York, las cosas no terminaban bien. El chico alto celaba a la chica de todo y de todos, es más hasta comenzaba a sentir celos de Kurt, el compañero de cuarto de Rachel y hermano de Finn. Fue allí cuando Rachel supo que las cosas estaban empeorando día a día con Finn y estas ya no podían seguir así. Con el paso del tiempo, el chico había dejado de decirle cumplidos a la chica, es más, era tanto el miedo de Finn por perder a Rachel que se enojaba por que Rachel usara zapatillas de tacón alto y esos conjuntos de ropa neoyorkinos.

Era miércoles y Rachel se encontraba en uno de los tantos Starbucks que había por todo Nueva York, la chica tomaba un café con leche de soja tratando de relajarse después de la gran pelea que había tenía con Finn a causa de los celos de este. Aún era increíble como en unos minutos su novio había arruinado su felicidad, esa que venía de la mano por el gran cumplido que Cassandra July le había hecho en la clase de baile de ese día.

—Disculpa—la mirada de Rachel se elevo para mirar la oz de la persona que poseía esa voz— ¿Esta ocupada esta silla?—pregunto la chica, quien era dueña de la voz. Rachel negó y acomodo sus cosas para que la chica rubia pudieses acomodar su café y sus libros. La rubia chica le sonrió amigablemente a la morena y Rachel le devolvió el acto. La sonrisa de aquella chica era simplemente hermosa y sus ojos avellana parecían tan vivos y llenos de luz.

—No, no es un buen momento Finn—contesto la llamada Rachel. La chica rubia miraba como Rachel trataba de no perder la paciencia—Lo siento, Finn—y así la morena colgó la llamada—Lo siento—se disculpo

—No te preocupes—contesto la rubia elevando su mirada del libro que estaba leyendo.

—¿Estudias en la NYU?—la rubia negó

—Yale, solo que vine a visitar a mi tía a NYADA—la morena abrió los ojos

—Yo estudio en NYADA—dijo con una sonrisa—Soy Rachel Berry—elevo su mano para tomar la de la chica.

—Quinn Fabray, así que tu eres Rachel Berry—dijo mientras la mirada detenidamente. La morena la miro confundida—Mi tía, es Cassandra July—le dijo con una sonrisa

—Hay no—Quinn sonrió ante la cara de la chica—Disculpa pero es que tu tía es, literalmente, una patada en el hígado.

—Creo que ese es el insulto más decente que me han dicho de mi tía. Y no es que mi tía sea mala contigo, simplemente te esta "motivando"—continuo imitando cada movimiento conocido por Rachel.

La chica morena no pudo contener la risa al ver como Quinn imitaba tan bien a su profesora de baile. Era muy raro que Rachel entablara una conversación con una persona que no conocía, pero con esa chica era diferente, sentía que la conocía desde siempre y era fácil continuar la plática con la rubia.

Las horas habían pasado y la plática entre las dos chicas se había extendido a ya casi la tarde. Rachel había descubierto que Quinn estaba por graduarse de Yale con honores en la carrera de Literatura inglesa, que era hija única que había nacido en Los Ángeles y que tenía familia en Ohio.

—Que curioso, mi novio es de Lima y yo también—anunció Rachel—Su nombre es Finn

— ¿Hudson?—pregunto. La chica asintió—Trabaja en el taller de Burt Hummel ¿no?—Rachel volvió a asentir.

— ¿Lo conoces?—Quinn bebió un poco de su café, el segundo que había pedido.

—No realmente. Hace unos meses fui a Lima a visitar a mi abuela y mi carro se descompuso por lo que fui a ese taller. El chico es alto, en exceso. Sin embargo nunca imagine que tenía una novia tan linda como tu—inmediatamente las mejillas de Rachel se tornaron rosa—Disculpa si te incomodo es solo que, tu mirada se ve apagada como si pasara algo malo en ti y vamos, estas en Nueva York.

—Las cosas con mi novio no van bien.

—La vida es muy corta para preguntarnos: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si? Creo que cuando el amor no da para más y cuando el brillo de tus ojos desaparece, no tiene caso seguir con alguien que te hace tan miserable—la morena bajo su mirada—lamento si me estoy metiendo en lo que no me importa…

—No, tienes razón.

—Señoritas, me da pena pero ya vamos a cerrar—ambas chicas miraron a su alrededor y ya no había absolutamente nadie. Aquel local estaba solo. Las dos chicas caminaron hasta la salida. Intercambiaron números telefónicos y se despidieron con un abrazo.

El aroma del perfume de Quinn seguía impregnado en la ropa que Rachel se había quitado y ahora ya estaba en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Kurt había llegado hacía unas horas del trabajo y ambos comenzaron a platicar de su día, fue donde la chica le conto sobre la rubia. Kurt miraba atentamente como la chica morena relataba aquella historia y como los ojos de la morena recuperaban el brillo que no había cuando la morena hablaba de Finn.

En la semana, Finn viajo nuevamente a Nueva York y como todas las visitas que hacía el chico, nunca terminaban bien, pero esta vez la cosa no termino en un simple enojo a causa de los celos del chico, Rachel no podía más por lo que tuvo que dejar la relación con Finn. Desde hacía ocho meses, las cosas iban de mal en peor, lo único que Finn hacía a Rachel era lastimarla, enojarla y terminar con aquella relación era lo mejor para los dos antes de que terminaran odiándose. El chico no tomo bien aquello, un jarrón rojo, regalo del chico para el departamento, sufrió las consecuencias del enojo, la cara de susto de Rachel y el enojo de Kurt. Finn salió maldiciendo a medio mundo y dejando a Rachel totalmente desconsolada.

Los días habían pasado y los mensajes y llamadas de Finn hacía Rachel, pidiéndole una segunda oportunidad abundaban pero eran rechazados con un: _Lo siento, no puedo más. No quiero volver a verte Finn. Esto termino_. Y desde aquel día, el chico, los mensajes para Rachel habían cesado. Rachel solo sabía del chico por lo que Kurt le contaba, lo cual solo era poco ya que su compañero de cuarto estaba del lado de su amiga. Él había sido testigo de todo lo que los dos habían pasado y como Finn había pasado de ser el chico lindo y amable a ser el que bajaba el animo de su amiga con sus comentarios sarcásticos y fuera de lugar.

—Hola—contesto Rachel al atender el teléfono—Quinn, ¿Cómo estás?...No como crees, lo que pasa es que he estado un poco ocupada y bueno…Claro, ¿en del de la otra vez?...perfecto te veo en una hora—no sabía el por que pero una sonrisa inmensa de apodero de su rostro. Era muy raro aquello, nunca se había sentido de aquella manera, y no lo podía explicar.

Tomo una ducha, se arregló y salió hacía aquel local donde Quinn ya la esperaba. Al llegar, la morena pensó que la chica aun no estaría allí pero su sorpresa fue que la rubia ya estaba en el lugar, pudo distinguir a Quinn solo por la cabellera corta de la chica. Cuando la rubia vio a Rachel, su sonrisa incremento y se levanto para jalar la silla de Rachel y que esta se sentara. La morena sonrió ante aquel acto tan lindo por parte de la rubia.

Las dos comenzaron a hablar sobre sus vidas, sus gustos, sus historias y cada vez que Rachel decía alguna de sus anécdotas, la rubia reía abiertamente aventando su cabeza para atrás cosa que a la morena le parecía extrañamente adorable, la risa y el acto que Quinn realizaba le hacía acordar a Jim, uno de sus pequeños primos. Quinn reía y al termino de cada sonrisa dejaba salir un: _En verdad eres muy graciosa, Rachel_ cosa que la hacía sentir bien. Finn nunca, en sus cuatro años de noviazgo, le dijo eso.

—No puedo creer que tengas tantos discos de _Los Beatles_. Pensé que era la única o tal vez no pareces la clase de chica que tendría la colección de discos de ellos. Pensé que, siendo una estudiante de NYADA, aspirante a actriz de Broadway, todo lo que tendrías era las bandas sonoras de cada musical—la morena golpeó levemente el hombro de la rubia. Se conocían de semanas, pero sentía toda la confianza del mundo con ella y era raro, pero al mismo tiempo la hacia sentir bien.

La noche callo y las dos caminaron hasta el coche de Rachel. Ambas iban platicando, descubriendo cosas de las dos, como por ejemplo que Quinn era abiertamente gay. Aquello, por lejos de incomodar a Rachel, le brindo una chispa de seguridad, la rubia le brindaba esa seguridad, cosa que Finn le había brindado por meses pero que desapareció cuando la engaño con una de las porristas en la secundaria.

—Me gusta está calcomanía—dijo Quinn mientras tocaba la imagen de _Piolín._

—Fue algo que F…—pero la rubia la interrumpió al ver como los ojos de Rachel se opacaban.

—Mi mama dice que soy el Grinch. Cada navidad la vemos y mi mama sigue diciendo lo mismo—Rachel agradeció aquello. Lo menos que quería era hablar del chico. Era hora de dejar al chico a un lado, si bien solo tenía unos días de haber terminado con él, sentía que ellos habían dejado de ser algo desde hacía mucho más.

Quinn aparto un mechón de cabello de la cara de Rachel y lo puso al lado de su oreja. La morena al contacto con la piel de Quinn, sintió como su piel se erizaba y como su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente al notar la cercanía de sus rostros.

1, 2, 3…

Los labios de ambas estaban juntos, un simple roce de labios, uno que despertó miles de sentimientos y emociones en el interior de Rachel. El beso comenzó a moverse y los labios de Rachel se entre abrieron para comenzar a jugar con los de Quinn. El sabor dulce que la rubia era tan espectacular, era tan fuera de ese mundo, tan diferente a todos los sabores que había probado. Los suaves labios de Quinn comenzaban a hacer presión sobre Rachel, quien estaba ya apoyada en uno de los extremos del auto, la rubia la sujetaba de la cintura mientras que Rachel tomaba la nuca de la chica para añadir un poco más de presión sobre los labios.

—Lo siento—dijo después de unos minutos. La respiración de la rubia y la morena era agitada. Sus labios estaban rojos a causa del beso—No fue mi intención—se disculpaba la rubia

—Quinn—pero la rubia no miraba a Rachel. La morena tomo el rostro de la rubia y la volvió a besar—Acompáñame a casa—Quinn sonrió abiertamente y entrelazo su mano con la de Rachel. ¿Quién ocupaba ir en carro cuando podías hacerlo de la mejor manera posible?

Rachel siempre pensó que todo lo que el amor hacía era romper corazones, enojar personas y terminar de una manera dolorosa, al menos eso lo había pensado con Finn. Pero era tiempo de darse una oportunidad más, de ver comenzar otra vez, de comenzar a amar otra vez.

Y por primera vez y después de aquel beso, dejo el pasado a donde pertenecía y eso era atrás de ella. Ese miércoles, en aquella cafetería, había comenzado de nuevo lo que sería el principio de algo que no sabía si iba a funcionar pero que por primera vez, no le importaba, solo quería disfrutar de aquello.

Quería comenzar de nuevo.

* * *

Buen sábado

¿Quién tiene la fiebre de RED de Taylor Swift?

La verdad esta canción es una de mis favoritas y no perdí oportunidad para escribir un fic. Espero que les guste y nos vemos con Fuera de tu Alcance, que por cierto, si estoy trabajando en el.

Buen fin de semana. (:


End file.
